Distraction
by lynxlan
Summary: An early scene that takes place right after CotBP between Will and Elizabeth. A little fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognized characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean Universe. They belong to Disney et al. Unrecognized characters are mine, all mine.

**Author's notes:** Okay this is my first posted story for POTC and is just Willabeth fluff. Other stories are floating in my head and may make a future appearance.

**

* * *

**

**Distraction by lynxlan**

The hard sound of metal on metal rang out in the dim blacksmiths shop but it was not part of the normal creative process. Will Turner parried his opponent's sword deftly and stepped back to watch for their next move. He could see frustration starting to build in the eyes glaring at him from behind the steel blade as he repeatedly blocked every attack.

Will circled to the left waiting for the move he knew was coming. When it did he parried it smoothly once more and had to resist grinning at his adversary. There was no point in asking for more trouble.

The flickering firelight from the forge lent the scene a surreal quality. It also brought out highlights in his opponent's eyes and hair. Some people in town would probably think it improper but he thought that Elizabeth Swann had never looked more beautiful. Her hazel eyes were flashing now with temper as well as frustration.

The grin he had been fighting to hide slipped through as he blocked her attack yet again.

Ever since their return from their 'little adventure' with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will had been giving Elizabeth lessons in sword fighting. Ever since the change in their relationship. There were times when he could still barely believe that it was true. That he was actually being allowed to court Elizabeth, the love of his life.

Of course the Governors daughter considered it to be rather a waste of time. In her opinion they had been courting each other for the past eight years and she had no doubts as to the outcome. But her father had made a request and to appease him they had agreed to a proper period of courtship.

Elizabeth had insisted, however, on being allowed to see Will as often as possible. The young blacksmith had no complaints about that. In fact it was his dream come true. Especially when she also started to insist that he give her a kiss goodbye every time they parted.

In the Governors presence of course the kisses were more chaste and polite; sometimes even just a peck on the cheek when other company was around. But in the moments when they managed some time alone the kisses were becoming ever more intimate and passionate. She could reduce him to a quivering mess with those lips and the look in her eyes.

Those luscious lips and glowing eyes. He stared at them as the two circled around the shop floor. The flickering light was putting a golden glow upon her skin and her eyes were fiery and sparkling. Her glistening lips were parted slightly as her breathing became heavier from the exertion of the exercise.

Will was startled when he suddenly realized that he had lost focus. He had been staring at Elizabeth and admiring her beauty and had almost forgotten that he was in the middle of a sword fight.

She attacked in the way he had expected and should have been able to block but his distraction caused him to react late. He got his block up but instead of forcing her blade to miss entirely the tip just managed to catch his upper left shoulder and arm slicing through his shirt.

Will stepped back and looked down to see the thin line start to turn red as blood oozed out of the cut. He watched it in a bemused fashion for a moment and shook his head at his own foolishness.

Then he glanced up to grin at Elizabeth and froze. She was staring at him with a look of horror upon her face. And in typical Will fashion he immediately felt guilty over allowing his distraction to cause her distress.

"Elizabeth I . . ."

"Oh God Will! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said anxiously as she dropped her sword clanging onto the ground. She ran toward him reaching out her hand but not quite touching the small injury.

After staring at it for a moment she said rather accusingly, "You were supposed to block that." She then reached out and pulled the sliced shirt away so she could get a better look.

She was standing close enough now that Will could smell the scent of her hair and he felt an incongruous urge to bury his face in it but he had allowed enough distractions this day.

"It's alright Elizabeth. I'm fine. It is just a small cut," he said attempting to soothe her. "I'll just go and clean it up."

"No! Please let me do that. I am responsible and I want to take care of you," she said softly with a pleading look.

He had never been able to refuse that look of hers. And the thought of her fussing over him was not unpleasant. So he nodded and she pulled him over to sit on his work stool. Then she went to get some water and a clean cloth. It was just a cut but here in the warm air of the Caribbean even small cuts had to be tended to so they wouldn't fester.

She returned with a bowl and cloth and put them on the bench.

"Now take off your shirt please," she asked politely.

"Really Elizabeth I don't think . . . "he started to say with a frown.

Her finger on his lips stopped him cold.

"You are going to have to change shirts anyway," she stated logically. "You aren't shy are you?"

Her innocent tone made it obvious to him that she had gotten over her earlier guilt and now intended to take full advantage of the situation. He frowned again but decided that arguing about it would simply point out his own discomfort.

He had removed his vest before the sword-fighting lesson so it was a quick matter to strip off his shirt.

Elizabeth dipped the cloth in the water and carefully wiped it across the cut to remove the blood.

"It isn't too deep but it is rather long," she said apologetically. "How did you not block that attack anyway?"

He dipped his head to hide a self-conscious smile. His ability to think was not helped by the fact that while she used one hand to clean the cut the other hand was resting comfortably against his bare chest.

"Will?" She said questioningly.

He sighed knowing he would not be able to avoid a confession but then decided to stall it at least.

"I told you that you are a natural when it comes to using a sword. I guess you have gotten better than I realized," he replied offhandedly.

"Will," she said now with exasperation although her cheeks pinked a little with the praise.

He sighed again. Nope, no avoiding it.

"And I might have let myself get a little distracted," he admitted quietly.

"Distracted? By what?" Elizabeth asked in some confusion.

"By you of course," he said softly, looking her right in the eye.

He watched her eyes and saw the moment when she understood his meaning. Her cheeks took on an even deeper hue as she flushed with pleasure.

"You looked so beautiful in the light that I just lost my concentration for a time," he said as he lightly traced a finger down her cheek.

Her eyes lit up with a fire of their own but she managed to keep her voice fairly steady.

"Obviously that's something you should be careful of in the future," she said a touch breathlessly. The young woman seemed to have forgotten about the damp, blood-spotted cloth in her hand.

"I doubt that it will be a problem very often," Will replied smiling impishly. Their faces had slowly been drawing closer and closer.

"It had better not," Elizabeth whispered in a warning tone.

Finally her lips pressed softly against his and they held that pose for a moment. Then as the cloth slipped from her hand she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid around her waist and up her back pulling her closer.

Perhaps distractions while sword-fighting could have their uses he thought happily.


End file.
